


Dad?

by Fanficsat2AM



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: <3, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff be warned, Found Family, I love Patton and Virgil father-son relationship, I think this is found family, Is this found family?, M/M, Moxiety hugs, Patton is a dad, Patton is a father, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Moxiety, Platonic Relationships, Soft Platonic Moxiety, This is so soft, Virgil and Patton hug time, moxiety - Freeform, soft, soft hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsat2AM/pseuds/Fanficsat2AM
Summary: Virgil and Patton have a great relationship as roommates. However, one night, Virgil slips up and shows how close that relationship is.Or:Me proving I'm not dead with some Platonic Moxiety---This is based on a prompt.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR

When Virgil had moved in with Patton, they hadn’t realized how close their relationship would become. Patton was just an older friend of Virgil’s that he’d met at college- in fact, he was about twelve years older than he was. However, they were close friends. Close enough that when he was evicted from his apartment and had nowhere to stay, Patton had offered that they become roommates. So for the past year or so, that’s what they did.

The two had a good dynamic. Patton did the cooking and shopping, Virgil did the cleaning and laundry. They shared a car, but also had a bike in case (it was baby blue and had a white straw basket, per an excited Patton’s request. 

They’d learned almost everything about each other by a few months of living together, even the more sensitive topics, such as the matter of Virgil’s family. He had an Uncle, Janus, whom he was close with not only because he worked as the middle school librarian for a while (not anymore, apparently he’d found he hated children other than Virgil), but because he’d lived with him for a while. Virgil’s parents had died in an elevator accident when he was about sixteen, and it had affected him greatly not only legally, but mentally. 

He always took the stairs now.

Anyhow, Patton helped him become more comfortable with himself, taking him to pride parades and even a concert once. He also took him to get his ears pierced- several times. In the Storm-Hartman household, self deprecating language was forbidden.

So overall, they had a good relationship.  
And one day, they found out how good of a relationship it was.

\-----

That night, Virgil had just gotten home from a long day at work at the hospital, so Patton had immediately started cooking the moment the nurse got home. He’d even decided to set up a movie after dinner, if Virgil was up to it.

Patton bent down, humming idly as he gathered utensils and ingredients.

“Hey Virge, do you want spaghetti or mac n’ cheese?” he called from the kitchen, pulling out a pot and filling it with water. He carefully set it down on the counter and began walking to the pantry.

“Anything’s fine with me, Dad!” Virgil answered from the table, not looking up from his phone. Poor Virgil didn’t even realize that Patton had frozen in place until he looked up after finishing a video his boyfriend sent him. His smile fell and he stood up, quickly walking over. “Patton? Is something wrong?”

Patton snapped out of it, his eyes still in shock as he turned around and stared at Virgil. The pot sat forgotten on the counter.

“You… you called me Dad…”

Virgil’s cheeks flushed, his eyes widening. “O-oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking-!” he started.

He cut himself off when Patton’s eyes started watering and his lips broke into a soft smile. He walked over and wrapped Virgil in a tight hug, letting his head rest on top of the younger’s. A tear ran down his face as he smiled joyfully. “I’m glad to be your dad, kiddo,” he murmured as they rocked back and forth. Virgil hesitantly put his arms around Patton, then hugged him back.

“Cool… Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really, really short fic, but I  
> 1) Wanted to prove that I wasn't dead  
> 2) Wanted to use this prompt
> 
> Here's the prompt, I got it from _writing_ideas_ on Instagram:
> 
> ~~~
> 
> "Hey, kid, do you want linguini or ratatouille?" A called.
> 
> "Anything's fine with me, Dad!" B answered. Poor B didn't even realize A had frozen in place until B emerged from the room, their smile falling when they saw A's expression. "A? Is something wrong?"
> 
> A snapped out of it, their eyes still in shock. "You... you called me dad..."
> 
> Red flushed B's cheeks, their eyes widening. "O-Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking-!"
> 
> A suddenly broke into a soft smile, patting B on the top of the head affectionately. "I'm glad to be your dad, kiddo."
> 
> -Mod Krystal @krystalanh16 on Instagram
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Anyhow, I probably won't turn this into a series but I might. idk, we'll see.


End file.
